The Final Battles
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Part four of four of what the heart wants. Deep Blue has arose. AGAIN! Seriously, how long will it take for him to just DIE! But the Mew Mews are here. They can save the day right? RIGHT? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say a disclaimer. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew blah blah blah… you  
get the message. Now here is! The final chapter.

Deep Blue smiled maliciously.

Then he laughed. "You get me the prism," he said to Cobbler. Cobbler  
happily obeyed. Then Deep Blue ascended up into his own palace. "That  
prism you found," Kisshu explained, "Was known as Deep Blue's Prism.  
This gave him even more power. It was his most prized possession. I'd drive any  
alien mad with power. It's one of the reasons that Deep Blue became evil. We  
all learned about it in history class. Well, technically I copied off of Pai's  
notes. Anyways, he rose to power with that thing. But what sealed him away were  
5 mighty warriors alongside the warrior known as the Blue Angel. We need the  
Angel's Crystal. It's similar to his prism but a pale blue. Lettuce. Where  
exactly did u find it u find that prism?" "I-I found it at the bottom  
of the ocean." She said. "Then it has to be around there. The  
positive energy of the Angel's Crystal cancels out the negative energy of Deep  
Blue's Prism. The prism will destroy the Earth if separated from the crystal  
too long unless it is in the possession of Deep Blue himself." "We'll  
fight, you get the prism." said Ichigo. "I'll go with you," said  
Ryou. "Negative. The Angel's Crystal is way too powerful for a mere  
earthling. I will have to go." he said. "I don't care what happens to  
me just as long as we save everyone." "You can't survive depths like  
that." "Yes but I have a suit and a boat." "The boat is not  
necessary." said Lettuce, "Neither is the fighting." The three  
ran along.

"We shall protect you Deep Blue-sama." called out Terimisu. Pudding  
launched herself at Terimisu. He caught her in midair. "Join us. We can  
rule together!" he said. "Rule? I'd rather die than be a slave to  
Deep Poo!" yelled Pudding. "You shouldn't take his name in  
vain," said Terimisu. Taruto Joined in on the attack. Meanwhile it was  
Kisshu vs. Hitofuki, Zakuro vs. Kukki, and Ringo vs. Cobbler. "Ichigo!  
Mint! Maybe you 2 can reach through to Deep Blue." said Keiichero. They  
nodded. They started towards the ship. Kukki and Cobbler blocked them. "We  
will protect Deep Blue." said Kukki. They slammed into the Mews.  
Meanwhile, Terimisu was just about to give a deathblow to Taruto.  
"TARU-TARU!" screamed a voice. Pudding blocked the blade. She  
collapsed. "Pudding-chan!" yelled Taruto. "You died last time. I  
will protect you this time." she said. And then closed her eyes. Then  
Taruto got up. Then he beat Terimisu to a pulp without a word. He carried  
Pudding into the cafe. But Mint and Ichigo were free. They continued to the  
ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok btw this was part of my first fanfic, so again, please dont judge me. I do not own tokyo mew mew. Please dont sue me!

Lettuce, Ryou, and Pai were at the beach. Ryou had his suit on and was ready. Lettuce  
grabbed both their hands and jumped in with them. While they swam, Pai told the  
story. "Many many years ago 6 warriors alien to our planet, fought to  
protect us. Each had a destiny. One had a destiny to defeat Deep Blue. Also  
known as the Blue Angel. She had a prism just like his. But it was for justice  
and good. So when Deep Blue was at his most powerful form, he was about to  
destroy our planet. He was overwhelmed with power. She was able to sacrifice  
herself to defeat him. The only thing is only the Blue Angel can use the  
crystal. But Deep Blue is weak right now. The presence of it may just be  
enough." he informed. "Stop." she said, "Here is where I  
found it." They searched around the spot but nothing came up. All the sudden,  
a spot inside Ryou's suit started glowing blue. "Ryou your Mew Aqua. It's  
reacting to the crystal!" said Pai. As they swam forward it glowed  
brighter until it was blinding. They were at the bottom of a cliff above.  
"Wait a second," said Pai. He knocked on the rock. Hollow. "It must  
be in there." said Pai. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" she blew it open.  
A shining light over castes the three. When it stopped, there was a glowing  
pale blue prism. "Yes! We found it!" said Ryou. Then they began to  
swim back to shore.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so horrible for writing this chapter. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Mint and Ichigo were in Deep Blue's ship. "Don't worry I know my way  
around." said Mew Ichigo. They entered the room of Deep Blue's dwelling. He looked out the window. He  
pulled out two wooden mini statues from his coat. They glowed and then a squid  
thing and a giant fat monster appeared outside. He laughed. "Stop."  
commanded Ichigo. He turned around. He smiled. "Pathetic earthling. With  
my prism I can do anything!" he laughed. He pulled out another statue. it  
was a volcano. When it came to life, it shot lava at the mews. Deep Blue  
laughed. Then, two blades slashed the statue in half. It was destroyed.  
"Kisshu!" Ichigo said happily. "I won't let u hurt my Ichigo  
again." he said. Deep Blue pulled out another statue. It was a man upside  
down. It appeared. Then blades stuck out of it. It threw two blades but  
Kisshu's blades hit it and it perished. They were about to rejoice. Until they  
saw the blade in Kisshu's chest. Kisshu collapsed. "K-K-Kisshu," she  
choked. She ran to him. "Ichigo my love. One thing I need to say is you  
might want to get off this thing ASAP. Always remember me." he said.  
"Kisshu don't go please!" she sobbed. "Sing to me Koneko-  
chan?" he asked. She nodded and began singing Saikou ni Happy slowly with  
tears. "yubi to yubi ga fureru tada sore dakede mune ga tokimeku denki hashitta you ni karada SHIBIREru koi no hajimari ne," she sang. Then he died. "KISSHU!" she screamed. Deep Blue laughed  
again as she cried over Kish's body. "Um not to ruin a moment but didn't  
he say we needed to get off the ship?" asked Mint. Then, the ship began to  
tip. Mint grabbed the two, broke a window w/ one of Kish's blades and flew out.  
Outside, they watched as the ship collapsed. Lettuce, Ryou, and Pai just  
arrived in time to see the wreckage. After the whole ship collapsed, they thought  
it was over. Then Deep Blue arose from the ashes laughing, barely a scratch on  
him. "Now are we going to finish this the easy way or the hard way?"  
he asked sinisterly.


	4. Chapter 4

He  
seemed perfectly unharmed. He had a bruise or two but the prism kept him mostly  
unharmed. "I'll take the hard way," said a voice. Zakuro jumped right  
by him. They faced each other. "RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" Wham! The light  
smashed him into the ground. On and on she smashed him into the ground over and  
over again. She was about to win. One more attack. "RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" But Deep  
Blue deflected it and tied her up in the whip. "This is what you get for challenging  
me!" he said. Then he took his sword and stabbed her right in the stomach.  
Right where her mew mark was. "ONI-SAMA!" screamed Mint. They all  
ran to her. "Zakuro." Keiichero gasped. She said her final words, "Do  
whatever you can to defeat him." She blacked out. All Mews shed a tear. Keiichero  
carried her inside. Then the prism in Lettuce's hands began to glow.  
"What? It's glowing!" gasped Pai. It floated towards Mint. She began  
to glow. Then she levitated into the air with the prism. Then a flurry of blue  
feathers surrounded her. "What is this?!" asked Deep Blue. When the  
feathers disappeared, in her place stood a woman with hair like Sailor Moon.  
But it was blue. She was wearing a blue ancient Angel's tunic and sandals. She  
had big blue wings. "What?! You!" raged Deep Blue. "Can it  
be?" breathed Pai. "Yes I am the Blue Angel. I thank you for  
summoning me," she said. She turned to the Mews. "I hope you don't  
mind me borrowing your friend's body." she said. Then she turned to her  
rival. She took out a golden lyre with a blue ribbon design.  
"SEPARATION!" she said. "AHHHHHHH!" Deep Blue screamed. A  
white light covered them. Then they just saw normal Masaya. "I'm  
alive?" he asked. Ichigo started to take him inside. Then Deep Blue awoke.  
"FOOLS! Now that I'm rid of that fool I don't have to struggle  
anymore." He took the prism. But Mint and the Blue Angel were also separated.  
He turned to Ichigo, Mint, and the Blue Angel "You two should have been  
destroyed a while ago! I'll Start now by turning you to stone!" he said  
pointing at Lettuce. The prism shot out a grey light. "Lettuce!"  
screamed a voice. Then a statue of Ryou was in front of her. "NO.  
RYOU!" she screamed. She burst into tears. Pai came to comfort her.  
"It should have been me. He was a mere mortal." he said. They hugged.  
They put their hands in. "For Kisshu." said Ichigo. "For  
Ryou," said Lettuce. "For Pudding," said Ringo. "For  
Zakuro." said Mint. "For all the fallen. Help us in victory!"  
said The Blue Angel. Then it was time to finish him. "OBLITERATION!"  
said the Blue Angel. Then after a blinding light it looked like he was finally  
gone. But then he stood up. He was a little weak, but he survived. "Oh no  
he survived! He's too powerful!" said Ichigo. "RIBBON PUDDING RING  
INFERNO!" His feet were trapped in gelatin. "I thought you were  
dead!" said Ichigo. Pudding still had a knife in her body. "Let's  
just say Terimisu really needs to work on his aim." she said as she  
removed the knife from under her armpit. Then Pudding took the Knife and threw  
it to Mint. "This will only hurt a little bit." said Mint as she  
plunged the knife right through Deep Blue's heart, destroying him forever.  
Everyone ran to hug Mint. Then they went inside. Ryou was still stone. And  
Zakuro and Kisshu were still dead. Then they saw Ringo. "I am sorry I  
can't raise the dead," she said. "Allow me," said the Blue  
Angel. She played a tune Zakuro woke up. She played another chord. Kish woke  
up. But then she looked at Ryou sadly. More tears came from Lettuce. "I  
can try," she said. She then looked at Ringo. "RIBBON APPLE  
POP!" they tried everything. When all hope seemed lost Lettuce found the  
Mew Aqua pendant around his neck. She had an idea. She ran to the lab, found a  
bit of Mew Aqua left and put some on the stone. Then, Ryou was back to normal.  
She then Kissed him. It then began to rain. Then the Blue Angel disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: if i ever say Hetalia, i mean Italy. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. if you want me to change it to italy i can. whatever you want for you to keep reading. :)

The next day at work, things were pretty normal. Then Lettuce shared some bad news. "I am studying abroad." she said, "In Hetalia." All were stunned. "What? Lettuce you can't leave!" said Ichigo. "You're a Mew Mew! You can't just leave." said Mint. "Why does Oni- chan need to leave?! Don't leave me!" cried Pudding. "Isn't it summer?" asked Zakuro. "My parents want me to get used to the country," Lettuce replied. "I'll miss you most," said Ryou. "Well, when are you leaving?" asked Pai. "Two days," she said. "We must make the best of these final days!" said Pudding. So everyone tried to have fun before she had to leave. And they did.

Ryou felt a strange change within him. Not only had his heart felt it was crushed but he no longer needed to turn on the lights for anything. He would never see her again. He tried to talk her out of it but it never worked. Without her, he wouldn't be alive. She saved his butt quite a few times. Not only that but she had fallen for him and he fell rights after her. Hard. Now he couldn't imagine her leaving. It was like losing a family member. The Mew Mews were like his family. Pai also felt broken. He knew he loved her ever since he first came to this planet. He even gave up his life once for her and the mews. Though one thing made him happy. He could visit anytime and live in Italy. Take that Ryou! He could Teleport. Without her he would be cold. Too blind to appreciate anything. She had opened his eyes and taught him to like earth. But she told him not to teleport and see her. She said she was fine on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia! I do not own tokyo mew mew

But the two days went by fast. It was time to go. At one point, Pudding clung to her  
leg and cried but she still wanted to live the amazing experience of Hetalia.  
And of course, the two still loved her and it was really hard on them the most.  
At the airport everyone went to say good bye. Pai tried to talk her out of it  
one last time. "Retasu," he said, "If you want company any  
time-" "Pai. "This Is my dream. I don't need anyone. I just want  
to study where some of the greatest historical events took place." Pai  
nodded. That would be amazing. They watched the plane take off. The sign on the  
plane read, "Hetalia!" And the plane disappeared into the clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

HETALIAAAAAAAA! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

But the two days went by fast. It was time to go. At one point, Pudding clung to  
her leg and cried but she still wanted to live the amazing experience of  
Hetalia. And of course, the two still loved her and it was really hard on them  
the most. At the airport everyone went to say good bye. Pai tried to talk her  
out of it one last time. "Retasu," he said, "If you want company  
any time-" "Pai. "This Is my dream. I don't need anyone. I just  
want to study where some of the greatest historical events took place."  
Pai nodded. That would be amazing. They watched the plane take off. The sign on  
the plane read, "Hetalia!" And the plane disappeared into the clouds.


	8. Chapter 8

I got writer's block so I decided to put the song I wrote for Kish. I do not own  
the original tune by LMFAO, but I do own my own version. Anyway, Kisshu fan  
girls beware. This is contains a large amount of Kisshu. I hope you like it.  
I'm sorry if it's not good. I also don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Everyone was gathered at Cafe Mew Mew. "You said you wanted to show us  
something?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah I wrote a song," "Wow  
cool!" said Ichigo. "Well technically LMFAO wrote it, but I added my  
own lyrics." Kish informed. He turned on the radio. "Prepare for the  
sexiest thing ever," he said.

Yeah

Yeah

When I walk on by

You may think I'm a perverted guy.

I float down the street

Going to a place and the Mews will freak yeah

This is how I roll

Green hair in pale skin on patrol

It's Kisshu going with the flow

I'm obsessed with Ichigo

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

When I walk through the doors

This is what I see

Ichigo stops and is staring at me

I got Dragon Blades in hand and I ain't afraid to

show it.

Show it.

Show it

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(music break)

I'm Kisshu and I know it

Yo

When it's hot outside

I need some ice cream to confide

And when I was on TV

Ichigo hit me in the balls w/ her knee

What?

This is how I roll

C'mon Ichigo its time to go

We're heading to my space ship now be inspired.

Got shoes and a shirt cuz its required (stupid censorship)

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

When I walk through the doors

This is what I see

Ichigo stops and is staring at me

I got Dragon Blades in hand and I ain't afraid to

show it.

Show it.

Show it

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(music)

I'm Kisshu & I know it

Check it out

Check it out

Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking ya. Stalking Stalking Stalking  
Stalking Stalking ya. Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking ya. Stalking  
Stalking Stalking Stalking Stalking ya. Ya. I'm a stalker ya.

Cuz I'm a pervert ya.

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(dialoge under music)

Hey

Ya

"Um Kish I think you've gone a little too far," said Pai. "Shut  
up!" said Kish.

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

Girl look at that body

I stalk girls

(music)

I'm Kisshu & I know it

(property of mewdaizu)

(cue screaming fan girls) Everyone applauded. "Very creative Kisshu,"  
said Ichigo. "Choreography was impressive," said Mint. "Oh my  
gosh! That was the funniest thing ever!" said Lettuce. "That was  
friggin awesome na no da!" said Pudding. "Impressive," said  
Zakuro. "I think it was cute!" said Ringo. This was starting to turn  
into American Idol. Kish enjoyed the glamour. He thought, he should do this  
more often. "I hate to interrupt the fuss but has anyone seen Masha?"  
asked Ryou.


	9. Chapter 9

I never have and never will own tokyo mew mew. now put the gun down. btw i hope you read the other three parts first.

A few weeks later, everyone was cured except for Pai. His disease had developed  
into a serious disease. It turned into a serious noncontagious alien disease. He  
was always weak. He always coughed. If put under a lot of physical exhaustion,  
he could faint. It wasn't chronic though. He stared out his window. He  
desperately wanted to see Lettuce but he could not teleport. It would kill him.  
He had an idea.

The next day, Ringo came in to take care of Pai. But all she found was a note.  
She went back to the cafe. The note said:

_Everyone, _

_Thank you for your help and consideration. I could not bare the separation and_  
_not being able to teleport kills me. So I bought a plane ticket. I am going to_  
_Hetalia. By the time you read this I will be on the plane to Hetalia. Ciao. _

_Sincerely,_

_Pai_  
_  
_

"That's VERY bad! He's not fit enough!" said Ringo. "He'll be  
fine trust me," said Ryou.


	10. Chapter 10

Pai  
felt chest pains throughout the plane ride but he survived. Now he needed to  
find out where she was. It was a big city. He was able to disguise himself  
there. He saw many historical sights. It was like his heaven. He kept asking  
himself if he had died on the plane. He had to look for a romance restaurant  
surrounded by roses and he'd then find the hotel. He would surprise her. Green  
hair shouldn't be too hard to find. He was daydreaming about finding her then,  
he walked into a rosebush. Not the place but one thing was for sure. He was  
lost in the biggest city in Hetalia.

Ryou was walking the city streets. Now Pai had Lettuce. Just when he thought  
life was perfect. His life was a depression. He had no family other than  
Keiichero and the Mews, He felt empty. His heart felt smashed. Now what. He  
heard someone scream, "LOOK OUT!" He was suddenly tackled as a truck went by. He  
opened his eyes. The girl he had run into had medium length teal hair. She was  
about Ichigo's height and she looked like a very thin model. Her icy blue eyes  
could freeze anyone in their tracks. "Oh I'm very sorry sir. Oh shoot  
you're all dirty." she apologized. "No no. It was my fault," said  
Ryou. He helped her up. "I'm Ryou." he introduced. She nodded. She  
had a small figure. She had a young face but her height and style disagreed.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. Ryou? Right? I'm Daizu."


	11. Chapter 11

Ooooh pretty lines! are they for dividing chapters? idk I still don't know how to work this thing. i do not own tokyo mew mew. now here's your chapterrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Lettuce was out looking at a fountain. Roman Gods and Goddesses were on the fountain. It was so beautiful. It made her reflect. Was it really the right choice to go? This was her dream to be here. Little did she know there was a man in a tan coat and hat who was totally confused about where he was. He stopped. He looked at the girl with green hair in braids. He stared at her for a moment. "Retasu?" Only one person called her by that name. She turned around. There was a man in a tan hat and coat. He looked ill. He took off his hat. He revealed his purple- ish hair. His eyes looked into hers. She knew it was him. "Pai?" she questioned. She looked at him again. "It really is you!" she ran and hugged him. He hugged her. "I told u not to teleport!" she said afterwards. "I can not." he said. "I am very ill." His eyes showed pain and sickness. "It's not contagious though," he remarked. She smiled. They kissed by the fountain. But then Pai collapsed from running all over to find her.

He woke up in a beautiful hotel room. He smelled something delicious. _Breakfast?_ _Was it all a dream?_ He got out of bed and exited the bedroom. He entered the kitchen area. Lettuce was cooking. He smiled. "Oh you're up." she said. She served him an omelet. He took a bite. Lettuce always had the best cooking. "You need to rest more than anything." she said. "So are we going back to Japan?" he asked. "Ok. I've already got bored of Italy anyway." she said. The next day they got on the plane. To where they thought they were going to Japan.


	12. Chapter 12

I know this is a short chapter, but there'll be more later. i do not own tokyo mew mew. btw i have something to ask of all my readers. i am writing personal fanfictions on each tmm character. ive done ichigos, idk if i should do Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, or Zakuro's next. PLEASE HELP! Leave me a comment or PM, but i prefer comment da.

At work, it was closing time. "Yay! Yay! Pudding's birthday is coming  
up!" yelled Pudding. "What Do u want for your birthday  
Pudding?" asked Ichigo. "Hmmm I don't know." she said. Ryou was  
talking to Keiichero. Then he got a feeling that he should track where Lettuce  
was. He felt she was in danger. He located the pendant. It showed up on the  
globe. He gasped. He ran to everyone. "Everyone pack your bags." he  
said, "We're going on a vacation." "Oh yay! A birthday  
vacation!" cheered Pudding, "Where are we going?" Ryou replied,  
"Cairo, Egypt."


	13. Chapter 13

Zzzzzzzz... hmmmm... WHA! oh i dozed off a little. Yawn! i do not own tokyo mew mew

"CRAP! WE GOT ON THE WRONG PLANE!" they said together. "Pai?" she  
asked, "Could we stay in Cairo a little while?" Pai was also tempted.  
Egypt. Another glorious place. He gave in. "Sure. It's so beautiful  
here." he said. So they walked around and saw the pyramids and the other  
landforms. While walking through a series of little shops, a shopkeeper gave  
her a necklace. The charm around the necklace looked like the millennium key.  
"Here! Take it! It's free!" he said with a smile. "Oh that  
reminds me! Pudding's birthday is coming up!" she said. They shopped a  
little more. After checking into a hotel, they decided to find some place to  
eat. "I'd recommend the little shop by the pottery shop." said a  
voice. They turned around. They saw a small teenager with teal hair. She wore a  
tan hat. "And I'd suggest sunscreen or a hat." she said. "Thanks  
um…" Pai started. "Daizu," she said. She walked away. On their  
way there, they found a museum. Those two COULD NOT resist a museum. They saw  
many artifacts. Then they came to an ancient tablet. Pai stopped. "This is  
in my language," he said. "What does it say?" she asked.  
"The Prism is the key to victory, but also downfall. With prism in hand he  
is… I can't read the rest. It is too faded. It looks like it says some  
information on Deep Blue," he said, "I could have sworn I have heard  
this before." "Hmmm how amazing! I'm in one of the greatest  
museums!" said a voice. She turned around. She saw the Mew Mews, Keiichero,  
and Ryou. "Hey what is up?" Pai was still trying to sound more  
domesticated. Kish shook his head. So the weekend in Egypt went on, they  
celebrated Pudding's birthday, and then left the next day. But when they came  
back to the cafe there was a surprise inside. Deep Blue was sitting at one of  
the tables.


	14. Chapter 14

i am very happy i can finally share my mind's creations with other people. i do not own tokyo mew mew

"You just don't die do you?" said Kisshu. "Apparently neither do  
you," remarked Deep Blue. "Touché," said Kish. "While you  
were gone I had my servants reconstruct my ship." he sounded a little  
insane. Probably from all the deaths. "So… I'm back," he said in a  
creepy manor. "We will finish you this time!" said Ringo. "MEW  
MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW MINTO! METAMORPHO-SIS!"  
"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW PUDDING!  
METAMORPHO- SIS!" "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!"  
"MEW MEW RINGO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" He showed the prism again.  
"You see? I am invincible!" he laughed. "I remember now! the  
rest of the tablet! It said, with prism in hand, Deep Blue forever rules  
all," he recited. "We can't kill him, not while he has that  
thing." Deep Blue laughed. He grabbed Mint and teleported to his ship.  
"He's got a hostage!" exclaimed Taruto. "Why is the hostage  
always Mint?" wondered Ichigo. "I think we have bigger worries,"  
said Ringo. An old man with thunder rods attacked. But they got a glimpse of  
his ship. It was on the ground, but it had a forcefeild to prevent from  
teleporting or walking in. There was a tiny hole in it though, but you had to  
be a cat to fit through it.  
Meanwhile in Deep Blue's ship… "Hello my little blue bird! Long time no  
see!" Mint heard the insanity in his voice. He laughed but then his laughs  
turned into hacks. She glared at him. She turned away. "Oh? You don't  
want… oh say the Crown Jewels?" he offered as he showed the priceless  
jewels to her. "I am NOT to be bought!" she said. He jumped on her  
and pinned her to the floor. "Do you know what I am going to do with  
you?" he breathed. She struggled. "I'll give you a hint, it rhymes  
with grape!" Mint screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

Dont forget to read my other stories. another story i reccomend, is MewBlueberryLovesKisshu's Truth or dare. It is soooooo hillarious. i do not own tokyo mew mew

Meanwhile  
outside the ship…

"Someone needs to go in there and rescue Mint!" said Keiichero.  
"As if! You have to be a cat in order to fit in there!" said Taruto.  
They looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo you have to fight," said Ryou,  
"I'll go," "It takes 20 minutes to get through there. Plus  
there's guards this time. You won't be able to make it to disable the  
shield!" said Ichigo. "You'll be a cat forever!" said Lettuce.  
He looked at Lettuce. "I'll be fine. Trust me." he promised. She  
kissed him before he left. He turned to Pai. "Take good care of her,"  
he said. Pai nodded. He went inside. "Um…guys," said Taruto, "We've  
got a problem!" He saw Hitofuki flying strait towards them. "No. I've  
got a problem." said Kish. Hitofuki found her real target. She slammed  
into Ichigo with a knife just inches away from her neck. Ichigo couldn't hold  
it back any longer. "ICHIGO!" yelled Kisshu. The knife missed  
Ichigo's neck and instead went through Kisshu's arm. (What? You'd think I'd  
kill him again?) He winced. "Kisshu!" Ichigo cried. "I'm fine.  
Just a small wound." he said. Lettuce looked and realized Pai was no  
longer by her side. He was behind her fighting Kukki. She knocked him down. She  
too had gone a little insane. She turned to Lettuce and charged. "Die!  
Die! Die! Die! DIE!" she said. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" But Kukki  
had a mirror. And what do mirrors do? Reflect. Lettuce was slammed into a wall.  
"KUU REI SEN PUU GIN!" he unleashed his most powerful and lethal  
attack. Kukki was finally gone. Then Pai was a few feet away collapsed. Lettuce  
ran to him. He was just hanging in there. Almost dead. "Retasu," he  
rasped. Then, the light in his eyes went out. Tears splashed onto his body as  
she closed his eyes. She looked at Deep Blue's ship. She thought, _you will pay_  
_for what you have done! _


	16. Chapter 16

This is a sappy ending. But idk how to write it. I do not own tokyo mew mew.

Deep Blue ripped of Mint's Mew pendant. He smiled sinisterly. Rape face. She  
screamed louder. "Scream all you want! No one can save you!" he said.  
The Mew pendant came rolling back to her. She hid it behind her back. "I  
got you. Right here. Right now. I will finally…" "Rrrreow!"  
growled a voice. A grey cat attracted him. "GET OFF ME!" he yelled.  
"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO- SIS!" The cat knocked the prism in the  
air. Mint understood. The echo could destroy it from the inside out. She had  
one shot. "RIBBON MINT ECHO!" The prism shattered.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Deep Blue. Mint grabbed him. She took  
him up out of the ship, then slammed him to the ground. Kisshu handed her one  
of his blades. "Now DIE! DIE FOREVER!" she announced as the blade  
went right through his heart. It screeched. Deep Blue was gone. Forever. A grey  
cat came to Lettuce. Tears filled her eyes. The cat purred. Then it saw Pai. It  
stopped. It tried to lick away her tears. "Perhaps I may be of  
assistance," said Hitofuki. She had a scythe. She held it over Pai. The  
scythe glowed. So did Pai. Then she turned to Ringo. "RIBBON APPLE  
POP!" He awoke. "PAI!" she cried. She ran to him and hugged him.  
He winced. "Sorry," she said. "No. It's good pain," he  
said. Almost everything was normal. She held the cat close to her she began to  
glow. The mew aqua filled her. Then the cat was no longer a cat. Ryou was  
normal. "There's just one thing left to do," said Kish. "What's  
that?" asked Zakuro. "Throw a party?" guessed Pudding. Kish  
shook his head. He went up to Ichigo. "Get married,"


	17. Chapter 17

theres one more chapter after this. i do not own tokyo mew mew

The girls were rushing to get Ichigo ready. Lettuce helped Ichigo with her dress  
(She also made her dress) while Zakuro did her hair. Then, it was time. Pudding  
was the flower girl. Then Ichigo saw Kisshu in his tuxedo. Keiichero was an  
online minister. After the vows, and rings, and kissing, it was time for  
everyone's favorite part. The cake! They hadn't eaten in about 29 hours!  
Keiichero made it himself, of course. Things went on. Zakuro caught the  
bouquet. In her hands this time. Meanwhile Lettuce was outside thinking about  
the future. "Hello," said Pai, "Something troubles you?"  
She nodded. "All this time I've been searching for someone to love me for  
who I am. But little did I know that person was right in front of me this whole  
time. He's loved me for a long time but he didn't really show it until  
now." she said, "I feel stupid for not realizing he was right here  
this whole time." She then kissed him. They then went back inside to enjoy  
the reception.  
Ryou thought for a moment. He had no one left. It's not like a girl is just  
going to come out of nowhere! "Hello. Dressed up for a party?" said a  
voice. A teal haired girl sat next to him. "Oh hey Daizu. At least you're  
still here." They smiled at each other.  
After the party was through, and everything was clean, everyone was tired and  
went home. Except for Lettuce and Pai. They went down by the docks, and watched  
the stars.

Hang On! One more chapter


	18. Chapter 18

this chapter is optional. i just thought i should put this again. One more time! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Twenty years later…

It was a beautiful day in the park. The sky was bright blue, the sun was shining bright, not a single cloud in the sky. But deep in the forest, by a special tree, a couple was kissing. Until a little kid interrupted them. "Daddy? Will you play with us?" asked a little boy. He was about four years old. He had brown eyes, and green hair. He had two other little girls behind him. The other two had the same eyes but the oldest hair was bright pink, and the littlest one's was ruby. One girl was five and the other was two. Kisshu nodded. He then smiled. "RAWWR! I'm gonna get you!" he said. He chased around the kids. The kids and Ichigo laughed. Meanwhile in the park, a wealthy couple who had just been married, were looking at designing a new room in their house. For paint they were looking at a pretty shade of light blue. Mint and Masaya smiled at each other. Somewhere else in the park, another couple were by the lake with their children. The mom had a baby that was just taken home from the hospital and they were having a nice calm picnic. Or at least Lettuce and the newborn were. A six year old boy who had green hair and blue eyes jumped up on Pai's back. The three year old with the teal hair and grey eyes had his leg. Lettuce was laughing but Pai wasn't amuse from his looks. But he secretly was laughing. In the Jungle gym area, a father was struggling to watch a six year old, and three year old triplets. "Hey! Wait! Taruto don't eat that! Phyllo, get your hands off your sister!" While this was going on, Pudding was calmly playing with their one year old, Keiko. Not far away, a group of siblings were playing Frisbee. The oldest boy, who was eighteen. He passed it to his fourteen year old sister, who had purple hair and brown eyes. She passed it to a girl with magenta hair, and that girl passed it to her sister. Zakuro and Keiichero just watched their children play. All had a wonderful future and I know this is sooo sappy, lived happily ever after.

The end (;


End file.
